


Kylo Ren and Sweet Reader

by AndromedianGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedianGirl/pseuds/AndromedianGirl
Summary: Headcanons for Kylo Ren and a sweet Reader! ♡





	Kylo Ren and Sweet Reader

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by an anon on tumblr: Can you do a headcanon of Kylo Ren x Reader where the they have been dating and the reader is just innocent, sweet and pure and Kylo just thinks she adorable?

- kylo and sweet innocent reader is honestly what i live for tbh  
-kylo was so surprised when you agreed to be with him bc have you seen him????   
-he’d be scared to hurt you at first, so that meant a little while of very little physical contact. he’d panic everytime you touched him bc how does this even work????? you look like you’re going to break under him?????  
-but when he overcome this and realize how touch starved he really is be prepared for The Cuddle Monster  
-he feels so protective of you. he knows very well how first order officials are and he doesn’t want you around all that negativity and cruelty  
-so there’s a lot of “kylo, we have to work...” “15 more minutes...” “you said that 15 minutes ago” “30 more minutes, then”  
-literally he’d find everything you do the cutest shit ever. when you’re cooking for him, when you’re getting ready for the day, when you’re sleeping, when you giggle, when you stand in your tiptoes to kiss him, when you imitate him prancing around....  
-even tho everyone thinks you’re crazy by being with kylo and that makes him very insecure, you’re always there to reassure him that you two belong together  
-he spoils you rotten, even if you insist that you don’t need so many things. he just wants to show you how much he loves you :’)  
-after a while together, kylo would be a lot happier too. even if he’s still kylo, there are significantly less tantrums and random dead stormtroopers as well as less nightmares and intrusive thoughts  
-he doesn’t feel as conflicted anymore, because even though he has darkness in him, he has his little piece of the light: you


End file.
